Quagoa
Quagoa (クアゴア) are mole-like beastmen and one of the demi-human races of the New World. Background Quagoa lived in groups of tribes deep within the Azerlisia Mountains which they share with the Dwarves, their mortal enemies. The Quagoa clans have always been in conflict with one another until the ascension of Riyuro as their Clan Lord. After the unification of the clans, the Quagoa formed a pseudo-alliance with the Frost Dragons and share the abandoned city of Feo Berkana as their new home. Shortly before the arrival of Ainz to the Azerlisia Mountains, the Quagoa gathered their strength in order to displace the Dwarves from their territories, to claim them for themselves and wipe their enemy race for good.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation At that time, there exist eight different clans of Quagoa living in the Azerlisia Mountains, each clan is believed to have a population of around 10,000. The species were nearly wiped out to extinction as a result of Shalltear's onslaught of them when the Sorcerer King ordered their numbers be culled to 4,000 males, 4,000 females, and the remaining 2,000 children. At best, only ten thousand remain alive among the casualties of genocide and were assimilated into the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Appearance Quagoa were bipedal demi-humans with a mole-like appearance. Most of the Quagoa has the fur color of burnt tea brown, black and tea color being the most common. The stronger breed would have blue, red or any special colored fur that signifies they are stronger than the average Quagoa. They have sharp talons on both their feet and arms. They were about 140cm tall, weighed about 70kg on average, and they had short but powerful builds.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves Abilities Being a race that lives underground, Quagoa has keen eyesight in the dark, but blind under the sun as it would be too bright for them. Quagoa generally has a high resistance against metal such as iron but will take normal damage against the likes of wood, stones, claws, and fangs. Nevertheless, this makes every one of them a great menace for any enemy that uses forged weapons. But, at the same time, they have a racial weakness of being weak towards lightning-based attacks. One can deduce how high the strength each Quagoa possesses by judging them from the color of their fur. Young Quagoa are fed minerals, and the types they consume will affect their abilities when they reach adulthood. Their technology level is low, on par or lower than the Lizardmen. They also lack the method to obtain magic job class levels that are common to other races, since there are few means for them to acquire such knowledge. In other words, to charge into enemies during a battle is their main range. According to the author Maruyama, if they could make up for these weaknesses, they could develop more.Overlord Volume 11 Author Thoughts They do not make armor or weapons and depend more on their claws and fur that are superior to even normal weapons. They have little to no ranged capability and their race is void of magic casters. Although the Quagoa is physically superior to humanoids, by demi-human standards they are considered weak. Recently, under the lead of Riyuro, the Quagoa started to develop agriculture and animal husbandry using the knowledge of dwarven prisoners. Moreover, after all the race concentrated on Feo Berkana, the Clan Lord created monster-fighting units to protect the people, allowing the power of the United Quagoa Clans grow slowly. Culture As with many other demi-humans races, the Quagoa follow and respect the strong. As so, the leadership of their clans is decided by the might of the individual, and when a new clan leader arises it was customary that the entire lineage of the previous leader is killed. All of this changed when Pe Riyuro took control of the Quagoa clans. The new lord let the leaders of the different clans live and allowed each clan to govern themselves with himself as the overall leader. At the same time, he took control of all the mineral ores that the Quagoa possessed and started to distribute it according to the merits that the clans achieve for the overall Quagoa race. Another trait of the Quagoa is their pride on their tribe and their desire to distinguish in battle, as seen during the invasion attempt to Feo Jera, the warriors of the different clans competed to prove their bravery and rise the name of their clans. The courageous Quagoa would also use a mineral called Nuran which can be crushed into powder and mixed into paint and draw two stripes across their fur as proof of their bravery. Clan Hierarchy Quagoa is organized in a stratified social structure that sets the Clan Leader at top of the hierarchy. Below the Clan Leader are other tiers that assist the leader in maintaining order throughout the community. Positions are usually indicated by the pelts, which signify their power ranking in Quagoa society. After the unification of the Quagoa Clans, a new position of Clan Lord has taken place overseeing the entire race.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis * Clan Lord > Clan Leader > Red Quagoa > Blue Quagoa > Quagoa Riders Religion To Quagoa, they have a cultural mentality that valorous dead of their kind would watch their children prosper from the Land of Derey. It is said that their ancestors would mock those who have shamed themselves. Most Quagoa worships their racial idol, Pu, specifically, those named after him, however, those of Po and Zu reject him. Known Quagoa Clans * Pu Rimidol * Pu Randel * Pu Surix * Po Ram * Po Shyunem * Po Guzua * Zu Aygen * Zu Riyushuk Known Quagoa * Pe Riyuro * Yozu * Pu Trivia * Before the union of the clans, their main enemies were not the other races, but themselves as each tribe of Quagoa would kill those from other tribes to create a monopoly on the minerals obtained from the mountains. * Dwarves mine minerals from the mountains for everyday use and thus, angering the Quagoa as this would eventually lead to less mineral for themselves. * Armat is considered to be close relatives of the Quagoa.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen Category:Racial Classes